My Bloody Valentine
by Tennyo no Ame
Summary: (Songfic-Oneshot) The rage is blinding. Its stark, red veil impares your vision, your judgement, leading you to do the unimaginable. Leading you to become the monster that you always feared most...


Author's notes: Yeah… I think this has been done before… oh well... ANGST.

---

**Lyrics for 'My Bloody Valentine' by Good Charlotte**

---

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life_

Inuyasha stared at his hands, his golden eyes wide with terror; fear that he had instilled within his own heart. Thick, crimson liquid stained his claws and slid down his fingers to rest in his palms. The hanyou's gaze shifted to see a boy of about fifteen lying before him, his eyes blank, his throat torn and bloody.

"Inuyasha…?"

The gentle, familiar voice pricked his ears and sent a chill down his spine. His eyes lifted to see a girl with raven hair staring at him, tears in her wide, horrified eyes. "Inuyasha…" she choked, falling to her knees where the dead boy laid. "What have you done?"

The girl stared at the dead boy before her, tears running down her face. "What have you done?" she shrieked, sobs beginning to rack her body.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as he tried desperately to remove the blood from his hands. "Kagome…" he whimpered feebly, rising to his feet. He crept towards her, his head low, his ears staying pressed against his head. The hanyou dropped next to her, wincing when he heard her sobs. He brought his red hands up and reached out to her. "Kagome, please… don't cry…"

"Inuyasha, what have you done?" she whispered, crystalline tears falling and mixing with the blood on the floor.

Inuyasha winced again. _What _have_ I done?_ He asked silently, his fear and disgust coming over him as the memory of his own actions raced through his head._  
  
_

_   
  
I ripped out  
His throat  
And called you on the telephone  
To take off  
My disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry when you..._

Footsteps pounded on the street, a shadow cloaked in red dashing between streetlamps. A gust of wind swept through the dark neighborhood, rustling Inuyasha's silver hair as he ran.

_That's the last time, _the hanyou thought to himself with a growl. _That's the last time I'll see that bastard even _near_ Kagome. _Inuyasha snarled to himself, baring sparkling, white fangs. Blood pounded in his ears, his chest surging with a feeling of unfathomable rage. _How dare he touch her…  
  
_

It had just been a normal day. Inuyasha had just come through the well, all ready to pick up Kagome, ready to take her back to his time so they could have their own Valentine's Day celebration.

But, Hojo had been there. Inuyasha had watched him hand Kagome a bouquet of roses; he had watched him press his lips to Kagome's; he had watched Kagome as she blushed and smiled coyly.

And it had been too much.

Finally, Inuyasha came to a house that he could only assume was Hojo's. He had tracked him there, had followed him all the way from Kagome's house, stalking him like a wolf in the shadows.

The hanyou crept towards a small window and peered inside, his golden eyes illuminated. Hojo stood just inside, a book in his hands. His dark brown eyes roamed over the pages, oblivious to his impending demise.

A deep growl rose in Inuyasha's throat. _Get it over with_, he told himself. _Kill the bloody bastard…_ Without another passing moment, Inuyasha lunged through the window, glass flying around him like a million tiny diamonds. Hojo's eyes widened as Inuyasha tackled him to the ground.

And the hanyou let loose. He grabbed the boy's throat with a clawed hand, ignoring his incessant screams and pleas. He pinched his jugular with his claws, and warm liquid flowed over his hands. The boy gasped and choked beneath him as he pulled his hand out, taking his throat with it.

And then he was motionless. The boy formerly known as Hojo lay beneath Inuyasha, a dead and bloody corpse, Inuyasha's kill. His eyes were blank, revealing no emotion, no soul. But, Inuyasha still had his soul.

The hanyou's eyes widened at his own actions, terror striking his heart with the power and intensity of a freight train. _What have I done? _He asked silently, staring at his bloodied claws. _What have I done?_ Inuyasha rose to his feet and strode to where he had noticed a machine that Kagome had called a 'telephone.' He picked it up, and upon noticing a small piece of paper labeled 'Kagome,' began to dial her number.

"Hello?" Her soft voice sent a pang of guilt and nausea through Inuyasha's heart.

"Oi, Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured. "I'm at Hojo's house. I need you to come. I…" He bit his lip with a fanged tooth. "I've done something horrible."

_   
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time_

Kagome continued to sob next to him, her cries cutting so deep that they broke his heart. "Kagome, I'm sorry," Inuyasha murmured, though he knew that 'sorry' wouldn't excuse what he had done. "Kagome…"

"Inuyasha, how could you?" she asked, turning fearful eyes towards the hanyou. "Why would you…?"

"Because, I…" Inuyasha bit his lip. "Kagome, I'm sorry."

But, Kagome wasn't listening. She had turned back towards Hojo's body, her loud sobs echoing throughout the house.

_   
  
Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight_

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, trying to drown out Kagome's heart wrenching sobs. "Kagome, don't cry," he begged, inching closer to her.

Kagome's only response was her crying, her tears falling over Hojo's body. But, then she spoke. "Inuyasha, why would you do it? Why?" She choked on her words.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's eyes lowered as he wrapped his arms around the girl's shoulders, trying desperately to comfort her, to halt her weeping. "I don't know," he whispered, letting his head fall on hers as she continued to cry._  
  
_

_   
  
There was  
Police and  
Flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read  
A lover died  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you..._

Within fifteen minutes of Kagome's arrival, more people had fled to the scene. Authorities from Kagome's world had appeared, interrogating and studying them with extreme intensity. They had taken Hojo's body in a black bag, taken him away from the crying girl and guilty hanyou.

And, then, the reporters came. Inuyasha had been blinded by the bright flashes of light, nearly deafened by their ceaseless questions.

'_You, the boy with the ears!__ What happened here? Did you play any part in this young man's death?_' one had asked, taking a picture of the terrified hanyou.

_'Did he do something to get on your bad side?' _Another shouted. _'Was there perhaps a love-triangle?'_

Inuyasha had just stood there, his golden eyes wide with horror, his bloody hands hidden in the sleeves of his haori. Kagome had sat there next to him, crying at his feet while countless policemen tried to bring her to her feet, to get some information –_any_ information- out of the girl.

That is, until he fled. Inuyasha swooped Kagome up into his arms and bolted from the scene, sending menacing growls and snarls at the reporters as he passed. He flew down the street, pellets of rain attacking him as he ran._  
___

_  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time  
___

After running for what seemed like hours, Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at a small forest. The tiny grove of trees proved to be some shelter from the rain, but could do nothing to shield Inuyasha from Kagome as she wailed and sobbed.

"Inuyasha, why did you?" she asked feebly. "Oh, poor Hojo…"

The hanyou just sat there with his arms wrapped tightly around her, allowing her to mourn for the boy that he had killed; the boy that he had murdered so mercilessly.

"Inuyasha…" the girl sobbed weakly, her tears falling against Inuyasha's chest. "Inuyasha… why…?"

_   
  
Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight_

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied, once again. "I just… Kagome… please, stop crying…"

The girl shook her head, gripping his haori with tight, shaking fingers. "I want to know why."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Inuyasha murmured, smoothing down Kagome's soft, raven hair with his blood-stained hand. He kissed the top of her head in a feeble attempt to soothe the girl. _It's because I love you, Kagome,_ he said silently, letting his amber eyes fall closed.

_   
  
He dropped you off, I followed him home  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you_

Rain fell through the gaps in the trees, soaking Inuyasha and Kagome to the bone.

"Why, Inuyasha…" The girl's words sounded so weak…

_She's exhausted,_ Inuyasha realized. _This is too much for her…_ The hanyou's ears drooped sadly, his golden eyes dropping to the wet ground.

"Kagome," he whispered, still holding the girl tightly to him. "I did what I did… I killed Hojo, because… I had to." The vision of the boy before his death hit Inuyasha, and he couldn't help but remember how he had begged so pathetically for his life.

"Why, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, staring up at the hanyou with confused eyes. Tears decorated her eyelashes and slid down her cheeks. "Why?"

Inuyasha blushed slightly, his ears staying plastered to his head. "Because…" He swallowed the knot in his throat. "Because, I'm in love with you." The hanyou brought his lips down on Kagome's in a brusque, hesitant kiss. A sharp pang struck his heart as he felt her tentatively kiss him back, her confusion and sadness evident.

The two sat in the rain, locked in their painful embrace for the night. The same thoughts reverberated through Inuyasha's guilty mind, his heart sinking every time it came. _I killed him because I love you._

_  
Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
Tonight…_


End file.
